


Even the Depths of the Night Cannot Blind Me When You Guide Me

by PerlooTheBold



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Lots of delicate touches, M/M, Occasional Fights, Raspberry bush, Shane and Ryan are married, They bond over gardening, They're kinda kinky, Tickle Fights, and love eachother a lot, baby doves, cause they're an old married couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlooTheBold/pseuds/PerlooTheBold
Summary: Ryan and Shane but they're married.Honestly, I have no idea where this is going
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First AO3 fic. Anyways, I don't have a plan or update schedule for this story, just going to add onto it when I have time :)  
> Title from the song 'creature' by half•alive

"Morning, baby," Ryan said, yawning and stretching his legs. His glasses laid on the left night stand with an old bottle of water next to them. 

Sun streamed through their curtains, bathing a picture frame of them when they got married in a deep orange hue. In the picture, Shane had picked Ryan up and kissed him, their arms winding around eachother while the scenery behind the marriage archway stood beautiful. On their wedding day, Shane had made placecards and reserved a table for the entire Hot Daga cast. He even put little paper cut outs of them behind their names. 

"Hey Ryan," Shane responded, long fingers wrapping in Ryan's hair and tracing his bare abdomen. "How'd you sleep, hmm?" Shane asked. Ryan stared at his face for a while. Shane's big, droopy puppy eyes stared back. A few age lines were visible around Shane's eyes, and one gray hair caught the light. A few freckles were splattered onto his cheeks. 

Ryan leaned into the hand running through his locks, placing his palm over the other hand on his stomach. "Like a baby. Had a dream about how dumb Ewoks are." Shane let out a breath through his nose. Ryan pushed his face closer to his husband's, waiting for a kiss. Shane leaned in and gave him a long smooch on the cheek, feeing Ryan smile into it. He gave him another. Shane pulled back to admire Ryan again. 

"Do you know how perfect you are, honey?" A blush crept onto Ryan's nose. Shane massaged his thumb into Ryan's hip bone. 

"Think you could tell me, big guy?" Shane laughed. His free hand, now untangled from Ryan's hair, was placed gingerly on his chin. 

"You're more than perfect, Ryan." The thumb on his hip started moving towards his front. Shane's hand ran over his abs. "Everything about you." Shane took a deep breath. "The way your smile reaches the tips of your ears." A kiss to the side of Ryan's mouth.

"The way you reach your arms up to stretch." A kiss to Ryan's strong shoulder. 

"The way you look down when I say something that nags you." A kiss to Ryan's forehead. 

Absolutely everything." Shane paused, eyes coming back up to Ryan's. Both of his hands came to cup Ryan's face. Ryan put his hands over his husband's. 

"You're my world, Ryan. And I'm so glad that you became my world." 

Ryan grinned hard, kissing Shane with all the love he could muster. He pulled back for a few seconds after each kiss, whispering, 'I love you,' into Shane's mouth. Shane licked into Ryan's mouth, caressing his stubble.

They pecked each other once more after Shane said he was hungry. Both of them rolled out of bed, Ryan grabbing his glasses from his night table and Shane grabbing his from their bathroom. Shane found some shorts on their counter, slipping them on. 

Ryan opened up the blinds, seeing his raspberry bush had bore its first fruits.

"Shane! Look!" Shane sauntered in from the bathroom with damp hands. He placed a palm on the small of Ryan's back, rubbing soothing patterns into his skin. The cold from it made Ryan shiver. 

"Would you look at that. Yelling at it paid off." Ryan turned to his husband and nuzzled into his chest. 

"Think they'll be good? The raspberries?" Ryan asked. 

"Bet they'll be better than good. We can make something with them if you want. When we get more." Ryan smiled up at Shane, kissing his collarbone.

"You smell good," Ryan said. 

"Yeah? Trying out the soap you got me." Shane pulled a laugh from Ryan. 

"Thank God, Axe 90-in-1 freaks me out. That stuff was not doing its job." 

"3-in-1 Ry, 3-in-1. And it worked fine, you know that." Both let out a soft laugh, Ryan hugging Shane's chest.

"You gonna make eggs?" Ryan asked. 

"You want eggs?" Ryan nodded, face rubbing into Shane, his glasses askew and his hands running up Shane's back. Ryan let out an affirmative sigh with a nod. 

Birds chirped outside their windowsill. A family of doves had taken to it about a month after they moved in, and because of Spring, Ryan noticed the babies that had sprouted. Shane thought they were cute. Ryan got annoyed by their constant cheeping for food. The birds always came back to their spot every year, taking random twigs from their yard to build a nest.

Shane got baby fever every spring, and it was amplified tenfold by the signs of life everywhere. They were planning on adopting in the near future. A sweet, little girl. 

Shane ran his hands through Ryan's hair, grabbing his hand and telling him to come and help him cook breakfast. Ryan threw on a pair of Shane's sweatpants and followed Shane to their living room. 

Obi, Micki, and Dori threw themselves about the couch for the night. It was quite peaceful, a sun ray hitting the spot Ryan sat down in. The dogs climbed onto his lap and licked his face. Ryan flicked on the TV, going to Netflix and resuming The Great British Baking Show. Shane grabbed a pot from their rack, placing it on the stove while going to get some stick butter to grease it. The glass case it was in wouldn't open. 

"Ryan," Shane said with a suspicious tone, "what did you do?" 

Ryan craned his neck over the couch, seeing Shane trying to yank the cover off of the platter. "Nothing, just opened another stick and put it in there!" 

"Come help me. Get a knife and run it along the edge, baby." Ryan got up with a groan, Dori following him while Obi took the sun spot he was sitting in. After a while of messing with it, they finally got it open, and it was just another stick. 

"Betting all that old butter residue built up on the sides," Ryan added. Shane agreed with a grunt. "Omelette?" Ryan asked, voice rising in pitch at the end of the word, his smile shining into Shane's face. 

"Go get what you want in it," Shane laughed. Ryan dug through their fridge, finding cilantro, green onions, bell pepper, and some questionable cheese. He laid them out on the counter, hopping up onto it and watching Shane cook. "Still can't see the top of your head from here, big guy." Ryan laughed at his joke. 

Shane spread a cut of butter around the pan, watching it melt. He poured the scrambled eggs in, waiting for them to cook, then flipping them. He threw what Ryan wanted into the eggs, sprinkling salt and pepper over them. He folded the egg up, let it cool, and served it to Ryan. "Order up." 

Ryan asked if he was going to make another one for himself on the way to the couch, but Shane said he was just going to make a bagel. Ryan set his omelette on the coffee table, waiting for Shane to come over. The bagel popped out of the toaster after a minute, and Shane went over to be with Ryan. 

"C'mere," Shane asked. Ryan hopped off the couch, letting Shane slide under him and sitting back down onto his lap. Ryan bent a little lower so Shane could eat his bagel comfortably. 

It didn't take long for both of them to finish. Ryan had let Shane take a bite out of his eggs, and he said it wasn't bad. 

"Someday I'm gonna cook for you," Ryan said. 

"Better get practicing, baby!" Both men laughed.

Ryan set their plates down and leaned into Shane's chest. "Love you," Ryan said. "Love you more," Shane responded. 

Both of them sat for a little while, watching Paul talk about baking stuff. 

"What are we gonna name the birds?" Shane asked. His fingers traced over Ryan's abdomen. 

"Randy, Sandy, and Randy Two." Shane chuckled, Ryan feeling his body shift with it. 

"Where'd that come from?" Shane asked, kissing the shell of Ryan's ear. 

"Gotta name one after Sandy." Shane looked back at the screen, seeing Sandy crack a joke with Noel. 

"I like it," Shane grinned. Shane moved one of his hands to pet Obi while the dogs curled up in the blanket laying on them both. 

It was nearing 11, and Ryan wanted to go check on the garden. They both got up, Ryan getting on his yard wear, consisting of an old shirt of Shanes and some board shorts. He tied up the shirt with a ribbon Obi had found and given to him. 

Dori and Micki followed him out while Shane grabbed a water bottle and sat in the shade of the back porch. 

It was a nice day, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane bonds with his gardener husband

Ryan pricked his finger on the raspberry bush. It didn't hurt much, just left him shaking the feeling back into his finger for a second or two.

"You ok?" Shane asked, seeing Ryan flapping his hand.

"Yeah, it got me. I'm fine."

Shane rose from his chair with Dori following him over to Ryan.

"Babe, I'm fine," Ryan protested. Shane kept walking towards him. Dori got there first, licking Ryan’s elbow with vigor. He patted her on the head. Micki looked up and saw Ryan petting her sister, getting up and running towards them.

Shane knelt down, knees cracking. “Let me see, honey.” Ryan whined.

“Shaaane, I told you I’m fine!” Ryan turned away and went back to pruning and picking. Shane delicately pulled Ryan’s wrist towards him, urging him to unfurl his fist.

“Open,” Shane said.

Reluctantly, Ryan opened his hand, a speck of blood in the middle of his ring finger.

“That’s a big one, Ryan. You sure you don’t want me to call the ambulance or something?” With his free arm, Ryan swatted Shane’s bicep.

“Har har, funny.” Ryan tried to pull away again.

“Ah ah, I’m getting a bandaid for that wound.” Shane put his hands on his knees and got up. The dogs stayed with Ryan, laying down on a spot of cool grass under their lime tree.

Shane slid open the glass door, finding Obi licking water from a glass on their coffee table. He dipped his finger in the water and let Obi lick it, then placed it in their sink. He navigated to their medicine cabinet and pulled out a small, circular bandage. Circular bandages rock.

He made it back outside and saw Ryan rubbing Micki’s belly. Ryan was on all fours, his perky ass sticking up. Shane wanted to smack it.

“Ryan, come here,” he said, pulling the bandaid from the paper.

Ryan walked over and opened up his palm, letting Shane rub the bandage on.

“There you go,” Shane said, sealing it with a kiss to Ryan’s ring finger.

Shane moved Ryan’s hand to be palm down in order to admire his wedding band. It was a silver loop of metal with a horizontal line of diamonds going down the front of it. Shane rubbed it for a second, seeing Ryan smile down at their hands. They pecked each other twice, Shane kneeling down with Ryan to see what he could help with in the garden.

It didn’t take long to pick eight raspberries and three limes. Most of the time they spent outside was laying out on the warm grass. Shane smelt freshly mowed lawns in the distance.

“I gotta mow the lawn sometime this week,” Shane remarked.

“Better do it with those muscles on display if you want any ass.”

Shane turned his head towards Ryan’s shining face. They looked at each other for a second.

“Oh yeah?” Shane grabbed Ryan by the waist, pulling him on top of his body. Ryan giggled and leaned down to kiss him.

“You heard me,” Ryan said with a face-splitting grin.

“Makin’ me work for it?” Shane asked, mirroring his husband’s expression. His hands crept up Ryan’s (once his) shirt, gearing up to have a tickle fight.

Ryan’s eyes went wide with realization just a moment after Shane had pinned him to the ground.

Ryan squealed, arms flying to where Shane’s hands were mercilessly tickling his sides. His breath was uneven, his eyes scrunched closed and his mouth parted in laughter.

“Sh-shane!” he managed out, a laugh overcoming what else he was going to say.

Shane laughed too, still jamming his fingers into the sides Ryan was trying to hide. 

"I can't breathe!" Ryan wheezed, smile still racking his face. A laugh bubbled up from his throat. 

Shane finally relented, pulling his long fingers from Ryan. Both of them caught their breath. A sheen of sweat covered Ryan's forehead and his glasses were askew. Shane smiled at him with a dopey expression on his face.

With a side eye, Ryan pushed him back into the grass by putting a hand on his chest. 

"You are a demon," Ryan joked. 

"Better time than ever to tell you," Shane quipped back. 

Ryan put his head on Shane's chest, hearing his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall. 

They laid still for a while, resting together and watching the clouds change. Ryan rubbed Shane's exposed stomach and heard the dogs playing around in the grass. 

"What do you want for dinner?" Shane whispered. 

Ryan looked up at him and told him fish tacos. He had seen tilapia in the freezer a couple of days ago. 

"Wanna stay here for a while, though," Ryan said. Shane kissed his forehead and responded with a sure.

At one point, Ryan thought he fell asleep. He couldn't really tell if he was day-dreaming or actually dreaming. He kept replaying the memory of Shane proposing to him.

It was in Hawaii. They had decided to spend the summer of that year in the condo they had just bought together. They lived on an incline, brush surrounding them and the beach a walk down a set of stairs. They were blessed to find something so perfect. Dori always ate the flowers there. 

It was evening, the sun just beginning to set. Shane had told him to get his flip flops on and to find Micki and Dori. They went down the stairs hand in hand, the dogs running to the beach below them. 

They were lucky there were no turtles on the beach. Whenever they spied a turtle, they kept the dogs away that day. The turtles didn't need to be stressed out by two crazy girls.

Both of them shucked their shoes off and dug their toes in the sand. They watched the dogs get ahead of them. Ryan stepped in their tracks. 

It was a pleasant silence. 

They walked into the cold water, feeling it kick their ankles. Ryan shivered a little. 

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, Shane dropped down on one knee and was reaching into the back of his shorts. 

To pull out a sleek, blue velvet ring box. 

Of course, he would do it in the tackiest of places.

Ryan covered his face with both hands and stood stock still.

"Ryan Steven Bergara," Shane began, "whatever I'm gonna say won't be enough to tell you how much I love you."

Shane took a deep breath.

"Whenever I see you walk around a corner of our house, my heart jumps out of my chest." 

"Whenever I see that beautiful smile in the morning, it feels like butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach." 

Shane and Ryan laughed at the clichés. 

"Ryan, I never want to let you go. Couldn't ever bear it. You're my rock, honey." 

Ryan felt tears falling down his face, but didn't try to adjust his glasses or wipe them up. They were allowed to fall today. 

"So, being me, I tried to find the most tourist-ty way I could propose to you, so why not on a gorgeous beach in Hawaii?" 

Shane paused.

"But you know what, Ryan?"

Another pause.

"Even out of everything we've seen together, like here, you're always gonna be the most beautiful thing in the world."

Ryan saw wetness pooling in the corners of Shane's eyes.

With a tug, the ring box opened, revealing a golden band. 

"Bergara, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my hus--"

Ryan put both knees on the ground and kissed Shane what felt like a million times. His hands dug into his shirt and he never wanted to let him go. 

Shane finally got the ring on Ryan's finger, and Dori and Micki had come over to join the celebration.

Minus actually getting married to Shane, it was the most amazing thing to ever happen to Ryan. 

Ryan drifted back into reality. Shane was petting his hair and his eyes were closed. 

"Shane?" Ryan whispered. 

Shane mumbled, telling Ryan he was awake. Ryan gave him a smooch on the neck, nipping him lightly. 

"What's up?" Shane asked with a sultry tone. 

"Just thinking about when you asked me to marry you." Ryan giggled.

"That right?" 

"Yeah." Ryan nodded against Shane's chest. 

"Thinkin' about how good you treated me that night." Ryan felt heat pooling in his gut. Ryan grinned against Shane, running his palm over his happy trail.

Ryan felt Shane let out a sigh. "You want me to treat you good, baby?" Shane asked. His hand came up to the back of Ryan's head and tugged lightly. Ryan whined at the contact. 

Shane let his lips wander on Ryan's clavicle, kissing and licking his skin.

It was just right, his tongue coming to swipe his--

"So you hungry now?" Shane asked cheerfully, pulling away from his husband. Ryan pouted. 

"I've got half a hard-on right now, and you're really ready to make food? Now?" Shane laughed and pulled Ryan up. 

"Hey, I'm hungry, not my fault you're an insatiable hottie."

"But it's your fault I'm horny," Ryan said with a smile. 

"C'mon, let's go thaw the fish."


End file.
